


build our lives

by whitew0rms



Series: hear the grass grow [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitew0rms/pseuds/whitew0rms
Summary: “Right,” David blew a breath out, and straightened his shoulders. “Max’s parents are on holiday, and his grandmother isn’t able to care for him, and the alternative was him staying alone in his house and well. I told his grandma that we could take care of him for the next month.”Jasper didn’t say anything, but David could hear him breathing, one, two, one two. He was fucked.Or, sometimes a family is two childhood sweethearts, their oversized mammoth of a dog, and their camp son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotspot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/gifts).



> So, this is a new account, and with it comes a new fandom and new fic! I've been very obsessed with Camp Camp, and I have a particular fondness for Jasper, especially due to his voice actor. I couldn't help myself but write this. A good chunk of it has been written, and I should have an update for you once a week every friday! 
> 
> David and Jasper's dog is a St Bernard Poodle mix breed, or a St Berdoodle (I know right?) and his name is Mop. He's enormous. Please google image search this dog if you've never seen it before. It's precious. 
> 
> For Jeffrey, for moving in with me, and for tolerating my camp camp nonsense.

It had been a hard couple of days since David had found out about Max’s parents. He’d wanted to talk to Max about it, but every time he’d tried to approach him to have a talk about it, Max had gotten this panicked look in his eye, and David knew he didn’t want to do that to him, he didn’t want to ruin the last few days Max had at camp with his friends.

Still, David couldn’t let it stand. He saw the way Max looked at the end of Parents’ day, saw the way he teared up and frantically tried to hide it from David and Gwen. David needed to at least try to confront Max’s parents, needed to try to make this better for him at least somehow.

It was evening, and all of the kids were in their tents, they had a few hours of free time in the evening, and most of the kids spent their time hanging out or calming down, and after dinner Gwen had shooed him off to the room they shared, telling him she’d watch over the camp for an hour or so.

David was grateful. He’d been so busy sorting stuff out with keeping the camp open, at least until the kids were done for the year, and then he could look into alternate ways of keeping the camp running. Even if the camp hadn’t been perfect, David knew there was something special in it, something worth keeping alive.

Even if he had to do it all by himself.

He grabbed his phone out of the desk he kept it in during the day , and sent off a quick text

David  
_Hey, you free to chat? I haven’t talked to you in ages :( :( :( i miss you_

Jasper  
_For you? Always_

David pressed the call button eagerly, and tucked his phone under his ear, humming at the brief call tone.

“Davey! And what do you call this hour?” Jasper said playfully, and David could hear him smiling over the phone.

“Hey Jasper, what a great greeting, I missed you too.”

Jasper huffed, and David could almost see his pout.

“Of course I missed you David, I’ve missed you this entire summer. I always miss you. Every summer.”

“Well, you might not have to worry about that anymore.”

“Wait, what? Why?”

“I think the Camp might be closed down. Campbell got arrested, and we’re finishing up until the end of camp, but I have no clue if it’ll keep up at all. I was thinking about ways we could keep the camp going- I mean.” David paused, and sighed. “I’ve always thought it was special. But I don’t know, can I really run a camp by myself? Maybe it’s time for this to end. I’m almost 25 Jas. We’ve got a place together, we’ve got Mop. Maybe. Maybe there’s not really a place for a Camp like this anymore.”

“David, I’ve never made any secret of the fact that I think this Camp should’ve been closed when we were kids. But I know you love it. And I know this isn’t what’s really upsetting you. So tell me. What’s going on?”

David huffed out a breath and smiled reluctantly. It always shocked him how well Jasper knew him, the way he could piece together little clues to figure out how David was feeling and the way he cares so much. David loves him more than he ever thought possible.

“I love you,” David smiled, and hoped Jasper can hear how it stretches his face, how he can’t tell him he loves him without smiling.

“I love you too, idiot. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

David chuckled softly, before he told Jasper about everything he found out about Max, and the way Max hugged him, the way it seemed like David was maybe the only adult he’d ever trusted. It hurt, especially when David had to talk of how he failed Max, but it was calming, being able to lay his feelings out this way, to someone who listened so intently.

“I just don’t know Jasper. I want to talk to Max about this, I want to figure out how to make this easier for him, but I don’t want to upset him. I just don’t know how to make this easier for him like I want to.”

Jasper hummed over the phone, his voice sleep gruff, and David could tell that Jasper was probably lying in their bed, with Mop lying on the floor next to him, snoring and keeping Jasper awake.

“I think you should have a serious conversation with Max about it. I don’t think he’ll enjoy it, and maybe you won’t either, but I think he needs to be a part of any action you take, otherwise he might be scared that you’re another adult ignoring his wishes. Put decisions in his hands. Help him out in any way you can, but let him be a part of it Davey. And you can always talk to me, I’m always here for you.”

“Thanks Jasper, you always know what to say. Now how about you tell me how summer schools going?”

Jasper groaned loudly, and David giggled at him. He’d missed this.

They were still talking when Gwen came into their room an hour later, and smiled when she found David still talking to Jasper.

“It’s your turn to do the night check on the kids, David, say goodbye to loverboy.” said Gwen, pulling off her boots and untying her hair.

“Is that Gwen? Tell her to bully you extra hard for me” Jasper said.

“Jasper says to be extra kind to me for him”

“That’s not what I said, don’t listen to him Gwen!” Jasper shouted from the phone, and Gwen laughed, before poking him in the arm in an effort to get him to go check on the kids.

“Okay, Jas, I’m gonna go check on the kids, and then go to bed. I love you. Have sweet dreams. Don’t let Mop keep you up all night.”

“Love you Davey” Jasper yawned in the middle of his sentence. “Sleep good.”

“I will. Bye” David hung up, and stares at his phone smiling for a moment.

“C’mon idiot. Go check on the kids.” Gwen said . “It’s only a week until you two idiots are reunited, and I’m free of you.”

“You love us really.”

“Do I David? Do I really?” Gwen had collapsed on her bed now, reading one of her terrible magazines, clearly checked out from the conversation.

The camp was always a bit creepy at night, the faint rustlings of the forest and the creatures within it are comforting to David, but he’s prone to jumping at the snap of a twig. Which was exactly what he did when a twig snapped nearby him, forcing him to jump nearly a foot in the air.

“Calm down, idiot” Max stood before him, in his oversized Camp shirt and a pair of shorts he used as pyjamas. Kids were supposed to have gone to bed by now, but David never really expected Max to listen to the rules.

“Oh, sorry Max! You just scared me! I wasn’t expecting anyone to be hanging about in the dark like this!”

“Yeah yeah whatever. Hey, you keep looking at me. What’s wrong?” Max looked up at him, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders raised defensively.

“Oh. I’m sorry if I’ve worried you Max. I’ve just been worrying about camp ending, and you going back to your parents. I’ve tried like heck to make this a safe and comfortable environment for you, and I don’t want to have to see you have to go back to people who don’t value you like you should be valued. You’re one of my kids, Max.”

Max’s eyes reflected back the soft light of the camp, and for a second they looked wet, and David feared he’d mis-stepped, terrified he’d ruined everything all over again. Then Max took a few cautious steps towards him and gently leant against David’s legs. David wondered how much physical affection Max had in his life, considering even something like leaning against David’s legs seemed taxing and foreign to him.

“I’m not a fucking pussy, David, I can handle my parents. Besides, as much as I hate this dump. I can always see you next year, right?” Max looked up at him and David feels his heart sink.

“That’s the thing Max, I’m not actually sure. Without Campbell, well. I don’t know what’ll happen to this place. It breaks my heart to say it, but we might have to close the camp.”

They stood in silence for a moment, before Max broke the silence.

“Well that’s bullshit,” Normally David would call him on his language but he’s tired, and he knew there was no point. “Everyone knows this camp is more yours than Campbell’s anyway.”

“Yeah. But you know what? I’ll give you my number when we all leave, that way you know that if anything ever goes wrong, I’m only a phone call away.”

“Wow, gay much?” Max laughed a bit, before he muttered a quiet thanks, so quiet David almost didn’t hear it.

“You’re welcome, Max.” David says, before he continued his rounds, and then headed off to bed, to dream of days with Jasper and Mop.

 

The last day of Camp was particularly somber this year, with David not knowing whether or not he’d get to keep doing this. He tried to keep in good spirits for the kids, but they were all either tired and exhausted and ready to go home, or dreading going home, so everything was pretty low energy. They spent most of the day tidying the camp together, and a few hours doing art camp with Dolf, just as a way to keep the kids quiet for a few hours.

David needed to go call all of the parents and make sure that they all knew the pick up time and location. They sent out an email about a week ago, but he liked calling one by one, and checking each parent knew exactly where to collect their kids.

The phone calls went by rote mostly, with the exception of a couple odd ones. Nerf is getting picked up by his aunt who cared for him while his mother was in prison, and Space Kid is getting picked up by Buzz Aldrin instead of his parents, as apparently his parents were busy working at NASA.

Then it was time to call Max’s parents, and the phone rings and rings and rings and...

No one picked up. David tries a mobile number, and didn’t get through again. Finally he tried the back-up number they’d given him, one that belonged to Max’s grandmother.

It went through, and a sweet sounding woman answers the phone.

“Hi, this is Councillor David Fletcher from Camp Campbell, calling in as I couldn’t get in touch with Max’s parents and you were the back-up number listed for him! Camp ends tomorrow, and I need to confirm that there’s someone coming to pick him up tomorrow at one!”

She breathed in sharply, and sighed.

“Max’s parents are on holiday for the next month, they probably forgot all about him. I’d be happy to come pick him up, but I live in a retirement home in Florida, and there’s just no way I can get down there, and I don’t really have anywhere for Max to stay either. I suppose I could call the driver and have him take Max home, would that suffice?”

David hesitated. “Would he be all alone in his house for the next month? Because I don’t think I’m entirely comfortable leaving a ten year old alone for that long, especially when he’s been in my care.”

“I understand but there’s not much I can do, I’m the only family he has in this country and I can’t take care of him. He’s lived on his own before, he’s a smart young man, he knows how to keep himself going.”

“I still don’t think I would be entirely comfortable with that, but I do have an alternative suggestion. My partner and I are registered foster parents, and as well as my experience as a Camp counsellor, we’re very prepared to deal with children. As well, Max has been coming to Camp Campbell for the past two years, and well, I care about him a lot. I’d be perfectly happy to take him in until his parents get back, and I’m sure we’ll have a great time!”

“Are you sure? I know my Max is a bit of a hellraiser, all of the babysitters he’s ever had have refused to come back.”

“I like him ma’am. He’s got spunk.”

She chuckled, and David is glad that even if she can’t always be there, at least there’s one member of Max’s biological family that cares about him.

“That he does. How about this, I send you a little bit of money to help cover his foods costs, and you watch over him while his family can’t.”

“You got yourself a deal ma’am! Give me your email address, I’ll send you an email formalizing this so it’s all on the books and noted down!”

Finally, David ticked off the last family on his list of kids, satisfied with having found a way to keep Max from his parents for just a little while longer when suddenly Jasper’s words from last night floated back into his head.

He just did exactly what Jasper told him not to do, and signed both him and Jasper up to care for Max for a month. Without telling Jasper.

David groaned and put his head in his hands. It was going to be a long couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're a day early! I just couldn't help myself, I wanted to get this chapter up!  
> This chapter is for Eddy, the gay loser who pitched a fit about not having the fic dedicated to them. Are you happy now?

Dinner that night is a quiet affair. While normally the kids are throwing food everywhere and running at the ceilings, that evening they were mostly quiet, picking at their food and making muted conversation. It had been a long summer.

David told Max that he needed to have a chat with him after dinner, and watched as Max nodded, no doubt aware that it would be something to do with his parents. Neil and Nikki shot Max inquisitive looks but Max ignored them. David likes them, likes that Max finally has friends at camp,and he knows Nikki and Neil are in Jasper’s class at the school they both work at, so maybe they can keep hanging out while Max stays with him in Eugene for the next month. He’s grateful there will be at least a few familiar people for Max.

After dinner David was cleaning up in the kitchen, giving the Quartermaster an evening off, and giving him a bit of a private space to have a conversation with Max, away from the prying eyes of the other campers. He had his arms elbow deep in sudsy water, when Max walked in.

“So, what idiotic thing have my parents done now.” Max said, leaning against one of the cupboards. He looked so resigned and David felt awful. He wanted to be able to tell him that there was nothing wrong, that his parents would be there to pick him up, that they’ve seen the error of their ways and are ready to love him like parents should love their kids.

But he can’t.

“I called your parents and they weren’t answering, so I had to call your grandma, and she told me they’re on vacation for the next month.”

Max’s eyes widened slightly, before he scowled. “Typical. I don’t know why I expected anything different. Lemme guess, we’re sending the driver round so that I can be sent home and I’ll have a month by myself in that awful house.”

“We did discuss that possibility yes, but.” David paused. “You’re only ten Max, and I’m not comfortable leaving you alone for that long, with no one to care for you. And it’s up to you, you can say no if you want, but I offered to take care of you. You could come live with me in Eugene for the next month, and that way you wouldn’t have to be alone. I know I’m not always your favorite person, but I have a dog, and my partner will be there, and Neil and Nikki both live in Eugene as well, so you can hang out with them, and I think Jas has some video game systems you can use, and I think it’ll be lots of fun! We could go camping and -”

Max shoved David, and David almost dropped the plate he was washing.

“Anything’s better than this dump, David. Um. Thanks. Also, what the fuck, you have a partner? Like a long term thing?” Max quickly tried to turn away the conversation away from his thanks, and David smiles, and let him.

“I do! You’ll meet him tomorrow! He’s a really great guy, in fact I met him at this very camp when I was a kid! If you want you can talk to him tonight when I call him?”

Max shrugged. “I’m sure he’s just as stupidly cheerful as you, David. We can meet tomorrow.”

“He’ll think you’re just as great as I do Max! I’m sure of it!”

Max walked out of the kitchen leaving David to his dishes, and his mind was racing. Another month free of his parents, but somewhere with wifi, and not surrounded by dirt? Sign him the fuck up. Sure he now had another month stuck with David, and David 2.0 it seemed, but if he was really honest, he wasn’t so bad. He did more for him than Max’s parents ever had.

Nikki and Neil rushed him on the way out, eager to find out what the deal was, and why Max had needed to talk to David.

“So, what happened? Did your parents get attacked by wolves? Are you secretly a werewolf? Is David your real dad and actually this has all been an act so you don’t get bullied for being David’s son?” Nikki’s eyes grew wider and wider with every ridiculous statement, and despite himself, Max laughed.

“No Nikki. My parents are on holiday, so they’ve organized for me to stay with David for the next month, which means I get to keep hanging out with you guys, since David apparently lives in Eugene. But that’s not even the big news.”

“That’s awesome, Max! But what is the big news?” Neil said, glad to get another month before his friend was five hours away from him in Seattle.

“The big news, the news everyone kind of knew but no one could confirm, the biggest piece of gossip to come out at Camp Campbell is... our counsellor David...” Max paused for dramatic effect. “is gay.” Max announced triumphantly.

“No shit, Max” said Neil. “David’s the gayest guy I’ve met since I last saw my uncle. And my uncle works in theatre, Max. Theatre.”

“But David has a boyfriend! A boyfriend he lives with! There is a man on this planet, crazy enough to withstand David 24/7” Max said, and was once more disappointed when the only reaction he got was a snort from Neil, and an over the top ‘aw’ from Nikki.

“Whatever, losers, you guys just don’t know good information when you get it.” Max crossed his arms and started to walk back towards the tent the three of them shared.

“Does this mean David and his boyfriend are your cool gay dads now? Like Ered’s dads?” Nikki asked, grinning widely.

Max laughed. “Yeah, Nikki. My lame gay dads.”

Back in the kitchen, Gwen walked in to check on David’s progress and to help him close up the kitchen, possibly for good.

“Got everything sorted with Max?”

“Yup! His parents aren’t going to be home for a month so he’s gonna stay with me and Jasper! It’s gonna be a blast!” David put away his last plate into the cupboards, and turned to Gwen with a grin. Gwen raised an eyebrow, smirking a little bit.

“Oh, what’s Jasper think of all this then?” Gwen said.

“He uh-” David paused. And then it hit him. “He- he thinks it’s fine! All fine here, absolutely no problems! I definitely didn’t screw up at all!”

“You forgot to tell him didn’t you.” Gwen paused for a moment, staring at David as he stammered, before cracking up with huge full body laughs. “Oh my god you’re in so much trouble!”

“Oh god.”

Later, David paced in his and Gwen’s room, as his phone rang, the typical dial tone, but this time it was making him much more anxious than it had just the day before.

“‘Ello?” Jasper picked up, sounding sleepy and David felt a smile pull at his lips.

“Hey, Jasper. You awake?”

“Mmm, barely. What’s wrong? You normally call much earlier than this”

“Ah, see, uh. That’s the thing. So you remember yesterday, we were talking about Max?”

“Mmm. Did something happen?” Jasper yawned.

“I was doing our calls, checking in that all the parents could pick up the kids tomorrow, and I had already agreed to drive home Nikki and Neil because their parents were busy, and well, when I called Max’s parents there were no answers and-”

“Shh honey” Jasper interrupted. “You’re babbling. You don’t have to explain it all, just tell me what happened.”

“Right,” David blew a breath out, and straightened his shoulders. “Max’s parents are on holiday, and his grandmother isn’t able to care for him, and the alternative was him staying alone in his house and well. I told his grandma that we could take care of him for the next month.”

Jasper didn’t say anything, but David could hear him breathing, one, two, one two. He was so fucked.

“Oh god, I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” David wailed.

“You’re not in trouble, you’re my boyfriend but,” Jasper inhales deeply “you agreed to take in a kid without consulting me. I know we can do this, and I love you for caring but you have to tell me things! Especially when it involves taking care of a kid, that I don’t know, for a month!”

“I’m really sorry, Jasper! It’s just... sometimes I forget I have to actually tell you things for you to know them! We’ve been together so long that I forget sometimes that just because I know something doesn’t mean you know something. You’re a part of me.”

Jasper breathed out again, and David winced a little. He didn’t mean to spring this on Jasper.

“That’s almost cute enough for me to forgive you for giving me no time to prepare for this kid arriving. You'll be home around 3 or 4 tomorrow right? That gives me most of the day to get the guest room ready for him.”

The guest room had been an optimistic endeavour, they had rented a place with a spare room in case either of their parents would ever come to visit. Jasper’s parents lived too close to ever need to stay over, and David’s parents had literally died before visiting their only child. But they liked the flat so much that they decided to stay there, and when they started applying to become foster parents it came in handy.

“More like 4 or 5, really. I don’t know how much time dropping off Nikki and Neil will add to our journey, and you never know how long it’ll take to get all the kids sent off. But I’ll keep you updated. I love you,” David smiled into the phone.

“I love you too, idiot. Also make sure to warn the kid about Mop. I’ll hold him back when he gets here, lord knows we don’t want him to crush him, but you need to warn him.“

“You’re so smart, Jasper, I would’ve never thought of that! Thank you!” David said, beaming.

“It’s why we work so well together. Now go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you, goodnight.” David said, moments before Jasper hung up. Jasper was always abrupt in ending phone calls, but David knew how he felt.

He put on his pyjamas quietly, and lay in his bed smiling, thinking of Jasper. David fell asleep feeling warm and loved, and like just maybe everything would go right this once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it's my dearest jeffrey's birthday ttomorrow! this fic is for them, and as such, read the notes at the end for a special surprise!

The morning of the last day is always spent sleeping pulling down tents and shutting things down. The kids help a little, but mostly they run around and hang out with each other, and exchange phone numbers so they can stay in touch when they’re all spread apart. It always makes David smile, he loves the hugs and promises, and he hopes they get to keep all the great friendships they’ve made this summer. Even Nerris and Harrison are hugging, and Nerris is threatening to cast magic missile on Harrison’s parents.

Max was sipping coffee, and he wandered over to stand by David while he watched the kids babble together. Max took a loud sip from his coffee, and David suddenly remembered he had to warn him about Mop.

“Max, you don’t mind dogs do you?” David said, still watching the other kids.

“Eh, they’re good. Never had one but they’re fine. Why, do you have some stupid yappy chihuahua or something?” Max shrugged.

“Far from it!” David laughed. “I have a St. Bernard-Poodle mix, he’s pretty big! Probably bigger than you! His name is Mop.”

Max doesn’t answer, but instead goes back to sipping at his coffee, and David assumed that they were done but everything is okay. 

Bit by bit, the camp was packed up and it looked horribly empty. David still has no idea if he’ll get another chance to come back here and see the camp again, and he breathed in deeply, trying to commit the site to memory, the soft smell of the pine trees in the air, the background hum of kids chatter, and the way everything feels so perfectly at peace here. It was never perfect, but it was the place where David learned to be without shame, without fear. It was the place he met Jasper. 

Camp Campbell was his first home, and then his home away from home when he finally ran away with Jasper, and maybe the world didn’t need a camp like this anymore but god would David miss it. He breathed in deeply, and smiled. Go out on a high.

“Right everyone! The Quartermaster should be back with the bus in a few minutes, so everyone line up!” David yelled, causing the kids to scramble into a vague semblance of a line. “Now, the bus to the pick up location is a good half an hour, so make sure to use the bathroom before you go!”

Max, Nikki, and Neil were chatting at the front of the line, closest to David, and David squatted down to talk to them.

“Neil and Nikki, your parents were both busy, so because you live in Eugene, I’m gonna drive you home with me and Max. We’re dropping you guys off at your homes, so you guys will have a bit more extra time before you have to say goodbye, isn’t that fun?”

“Yes!” shouted Nikki, jumping, while Neil and Max both shrugged. David could tell they were both pleased though.

“Maybe we can listen to some more of the almanac then?” David said, knowing already the reaction he’d get.

“No!” shouted Max. “You can play anything, any of your awful music, your lame ass podcasts, even your audiobooks. Just please. Don’t play anymore of the almanac.”

“I was just kidding you, Max, but if you really feel that strongly about it!” David laughs loudly while Max grumbles.

The bus ride was uneventful, he and Gwen lead the camp into a final round of the Camp Campbell song, and the kids, bar Max, chorus out a ‘thank you David and Gwen!’ at the end that makes them both tear up, as much as Gwen is loath to admit it.

Gwen left after the first couple of kids are taken home, after making sure that David could handle the remaining kids, and giving him a hug. 

“Don’t forget to call, doofus. And keep me up to date on Max, yeah?” She hugged him close.

“I won’t, Gwen, and of course.” He hugged her back, and smiled a watery smile at her. Gwen kindly pretended not to notice the tears, before driving off in her beat up little car.

Finally after Preston’s grandma and Nerf’s aunt collected the two of them and drove off, it was just Neil, Nikki, Max and David.

David’s car was nothing fancy, a second hand small car, but it ran smoothly and it wasn’t a bad price, and it was large enough to house three kids, or one Mop on days when they needed to take him to the vet. Nikki, Neil, and Max pile in, with Max in the middle. 

“Seatbelts, kids!” David said, watching through the mirror as they clipped their seatbelts on, and he started the car with a grumble. David put the radio on, softly enough that it wouldn’t bug the kids too much, but loud enough that he didn’t overhear all of their conversations. Let them have their privacy, it was good for kids.

Nikki’s house was first, a little apartment in the centre of town, and her mom met them outside the building, smiling as Nikki babbled at her about all of her adventures at camp, and patiently waiting as Nikki insisted on waving at the car as they drove away.

Next was Neil’s house, and apparently Neil’s mom lived in a house in the suburbs, while his dad lived in an apartment in the city, and Neil was going to his mom’s house. Neil’s mom thanked David profusely for bringing Neil home, and Neil lit up when he saw her. David was somehow unsurprised that the boy was a total mama’s boy.

And then, finally, it was time to bring Max home. When they dropped Neil off, Max moved to the front seat next to David, and though normally David would tell him off for being unsafe, he figured it couldn’t hurt today. Max was probably nervous, he had no clue what Jasper would be like, and David didn’t even know if he’d ever been to Eugene before. Maybe it was an entirely new city for him, after all, a kid from Seattle wouldn’t spend that much time in Oregon. 

David parked in the lot in the basement of his apartment building, before he unbuckled his seatbelt, turning in his seat to look at Max. Max was looking down at his hands, which were joined in his lap, and his shoulders were slightly hunched.

“You ready, Max?” David asked, nudging him slightly. Max turned his head and looked up at David, eyes wide.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess. Let’s get this bad impression started then.” Max undid his seatbelt, and moved to open the car door but David stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Jasper will love you just as much as I do, Max.” David smiled, and Max broke eye contact again, opening the door and clambering out of the car before shoving his hands in his pocket.

They rode the elevator to the eleventh floor in silence, Max fidgeting with the cuffs of his hoodie quietly.

Finally, David walked up to Flat B and knocked, before yelling out when he heard barking.

“Jasper, could you grab Mop so he doesn’t trample Max?” David shot a smile at Max who was suddenly looking concerned.

“Done, it’s safe to come in!” yelled back Jasper, and David unlocked the door with a smile.

“Welcome home, Max!” he said, and Max took in the enormous dog, the warm coloring of the apartment, and the man, struggling to hold back said enormous dog.

“Huh” said Max, and David shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because this is such a short chapter, i'm updating the fic AGAIN on saturday, for jeffrey's birthday! A two parter update! 
> 
> As always, come chat to me on sadhors.tumblr.com ! i can't promise not to be awkward and odd, but I can promise to be friendly!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, a bit later than i said i'd be, but here nonetheless! also i realize there were a few grammar mistakes in the last chapter, i'll edit that soon!

Jasper was still struggling to hold back Mop, but he smiled when he saw Max and he shaked a little bit, like a gesture in the line of waving. Max slowly took his phone out of his pocket, and took a picture of the giant dog. Jasper laughed.

“David! And I assume this is Max?” Jasper beamed, arms straining against the massive dog. “Welcome home, Davey, and welcome to our home, Max! I’d come over and say hi but well, I don’t want Mop to trample you. If you come over and pat him on the head a little, he should be fine and good to go attack Davey”

Max edged towards the dog and hesitantly put his hand out for Mop to sniff. Max laughed when Mop licked his hand, before scratching Mop’s ears and hugging his head a little bit. He then walked around Mop behind Jasper, and Jasper let go, and Mop bound forward, bowling David over.

“Uh, is he okay?” Max asked, as he looked up at Jasper.

“Oh, he’s fine. He’s just missed him” Jasper kneeled down, to speak to Max eye to eye, grinning ear to ear. “Hi, I’m Jasper, it’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard a lot about you from David.” He held out his hand for Max to shake, and Max hesitantly took it.

“Oh?” Max said.

“Sure! He cares about you a lot, you know?” Jasper stood up. “C’mon, I set up the guest room into a room for you, we’ll leave those two to their reunion.” Jasper nodded his head towards the hallway out of the living room, and Max followed him. Jasper opened the first door on the left and walked into the room.

The walls were a pale yellow, and there was a single bed in the far corner. The sheets and pillows were various shades of green, with the duvet being the same green but with prints of dinosaurs on it. There was also a big bookcase filled with books, and a small desk and a desk chair, with a box of crayons and some colored pencils sitting on the desk. It was smaller than Max’s room at home, but warmer, and in a way nicer.

“Sorry it’s a bit shabby,” Jasper had his hand on the back of his neck, and he looked sheepish. “David only told me you were coming late last night, he was so excited he forgot to tell me. Typical David.” Jasper laughed at this.

“It’s- it’s great,” Max said “Thank you.” Max shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to ignore the smile threatening to split across his face.

“How about you sit in your room for a while, I know today's probably been very long, and you’ve had a lot to get used to. So have some time to yourself, get your thoughts together, eh?”

“Um. Okay. Thanks” Max said, still unsure how best to deal with this new strang adult.

“Oh, and before I forget, do you like lasagne? I had been planning to make the vegetarian kind I normally make for David, it’s his favorite, but I wouldn’t want to make something you’d hate. It’s got spinach in it.”

“Eh, if I can eat camp food, I can eat anything.” Max said, and Jasper snorted out a laugh.

“God, trust Campbell to not have improved the food since me and Davey went there, what a shithole. See you later, Max” Jasper softly closed the door.

Max was left alone with his thoughts. Jasper was both so much like what he expected, and so little. He expected a carbon clone of David, down to the enthusiasm, and refusal to admit reality. But while Jasper was just as enthusiastic as David, it was in a different way. He was nice. Max liked him, as much he ever liked adults. He sat down on the bed, and smiled to himself. It was horribly comfortable. As much as he liked it, he couldn’t let himself get used to it.

The home overwhelmed Max. It was so new, and so different to anywhere he’d ever been. He didn’t know how to act around this new David who had a home, and a boyfriend, and a dog, and he didn’t know anything about Jasper either. His thoughts went in circles.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, distracting him, and he pulled it out, and unlocked it. Neil had made a chat with him and Nikki and had began spamming it.

Neil:  
_Hey Max_

Neil:   
_Hey Max_

Neil:   
_Hey Max_

Nikki:   
_Hey Max_

Nikki:   
_Hey Max_

Max:   
_What, idiots._

Neil:   
_How’s David’s?_   
_What’s his boyfriend like?_

Max:   
_It’s fine. His boyfriend is short and they have a dog. I like the dog._

Nikki:   
_omg!!!!!!!! send pics!!!!!!_

Max:   
_img.jpeg_

Neil:   
_What the fuck_   
_That’s the biggest dog I’ve ever seen. It’s bigger than you. What the fuck.._

Nikki:   
_OMG_   
_I WILL RIDE HIM INTO BATTLE_   
_HE IS MY NOBLE STEED_

Max:   
_It’s weird here. They have a nice guest room and Jasper asked me about what I liked for dinner. Idk. They seem. idk. happy._

Neil:   
_is it kinda sad that we’re all amazed to see a couple that actually like each other._

Max:   
_love is dead, Neil._   
_brb. someones knocking on the door._

Neil:   
_Tell David my mom says thanks again for bringing me home_

Max:   
_I wont do that but cool_

Max threw his phone onto the bed and walked towards the door.

“Hey Max, it’s me” David said. “Can I come in?”

Max grumbled and opened the door, and watched as David almost tripped jumping into the room, before he leaned against the desk.

“What do you want, camp man” Max said, as he sat back on the bed.

“Woah there, Max” David laughed a little. “I just wanted to check in on you, make sure you were doing good. I know it was probably stressful, and that this is a new place, and that you had to meet a new person, and you didn’t have all that much choice in being here, so I just.” David cut himself off, he had been rambling. “I want to make sure that you feel comfortable here. I know it’s hard, and not what you wanted. And I want to help as much as I can.”

It was overwhelming, being cared at so aggressively by David. Max had never experienced anything like it.

“Could you just sit with me, just for a bit. Not that I want to be around you or anything, but could you just sit with me for a while?” Max stared at his hands.

“Sure, Max” David said.

“If you tell anyone from Camp about this, I’ll kill you in your sleep.” Max threatened.

“Sure, Max” David repeated, and Max knew he was being humored, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at sadhors.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about jaspvid and jasper! also max learning what family is and what it's like to be loved and appreciated. that too.


End file.
